In many modern contexts, electronic mail (email) is an often-utilized means, if not primary means, of communicating electronically. Now that e-mail communications may be composed and transmitted via numerous communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, wearable devices (e.g., watches), virtual assistive devices, etc.) other than desktops, the amount of e-mail communications received by any given recipient on a single day may easily exceed several hundred emails and probably more than one thousand emails per day. The numerous amount of emails received each day coupled with the additional responses made to some of these emails can overwhelm a user's email account or a viewing device displaying the emails. Specifically, the numerous amount of emails may often overwhelm a user's ability to digest important and/or time-sensitive emails. This, in turn, may cause the user to lose productivity, make mistakes, and/or mishandle one or more important matters.
Additionally, while some email service providers may include chat functionality, the chat functionality operates independently of email processing, operation, and overall functionality. That is, the email communication does not inform an operation of the chat functionality.
Thus, there is a need in the electronic communication processing and electronic mail interface field to create new and useful systems and methods for reducing email communications and preserving computing resources. Further, there is a need to integrate chat functionality with email functionality such that characteristics of email may function to govern an instantiation and/or an operation of one or more features chat messaging within an electronic communication environment. The embodiments of the present application provide such new and useful systems and methods.